


Her Undoing

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [9]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Femme, Lesbians, feral ava is sexy ngl, poor cece gets her shit rocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: My contribution for Wayhaven week 2020! Day 2 prompt: feral/tender
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Her Undoing

“Cece! Watch out!”

Farah’s yell of warning came a second too late as a splintering pain in her side sent her crashing to the ground with a distressed cry. She hit the floor hard, her head smacking against the concrete from the force. The impact could be felt throughout her whole body. It distracted her from the blistering pain now blossoming from where she had been hit. 

Cecilia was slow to push herself up, touching the source of the discomfort, only for her fingers to come away bloody. 

_Great. She liked this shirt._

The sound of the fight was drowned out by a ringing in her ears. 

“Cecilia!” A voice cut through the noise, causing her to whip her head up just in time to see one of the rouge supernaturals staring down at her menacingly. She blinked rapidly, trying to get the world to stop spinning around her. 

The supernatural smiled wickedly, quickly sensing his advantage. It sent chills down her spine as his canines were coated in blood that dribbled from his mouth and down his chin. She knew in her gut that it wasn’t his.

Cecilia reached for her stun gun, only to realize it had flown from her hand when she had been knocked to the ground. The weapon was laying in front of the feet of the enemy. She lunged forward, grunting at the pain that shot through her from the movement. 

He chuckled, kicking the gun to the other side of the room.

_Fuck._

Reaching down, he grabbed a hold of her hair, beginning to drag her from the room. “Let’s take this party to another room. I would hate for our fun to be ruined by your _friends_ ,” he sneered, paying no mind to her screams and the way she was clawing at his hand. 

As she continued to be dragged away, she could hear her name being screamed by the rest of Unit Bravo as they fought to get to her, but there were too many enemies blocking their path. 

“Let me go!” Cecilia’s throat felt raw from screaming. Her attempts at escape were futile, but still, she tried. 

He tossed her against a wall, and she crumbled to the ground, pressing her face against the coolness of the concrete floor.

“Hm, I guess I should be careful.” He stalked towards her, looking at her with such smugness, Cecilia curled in on herself. Everything hurt. Her vision refused to focus without sending a splintering pain through her head. Blood was seeping from a wound on the side of her head, beginning to pool beneath her. She was going to die. “I shouldn’t play with my food, I heard it’s rude.” The man swiped a clawed finger through the growing puddle of blood, his eyes rolling back into his head as he licked his skin clean. 

She couldn’t move. All Cecilia could do was huddle closer to the wall and pretend like it was going to protect her. 

“I’m going to enjoy th—” his taunting was cut short by a furious roar. 

Cecilia flinched at the noise, glancing up to see Ava. At least, the physical form of her. There was a look in her eyes that she had only seen once before—Ava’s past in the house of mirrors. The green of her irises wasn’t visible from where she was laying, instead, they were burning viciously with black flames. Her gaze was primal and bloodthirsty. 

Ava snarled, the sound making Cecilia scuttle away to try and put some distance between her and the livid vampire. 

Her large hands were gripping fistfuls of the man’s shirt, paying no mind to the way his claws sliced at her abdomen, lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the wall. There were pieces of cinderblock that fell away from the force. It was terrifying the way she was dead set on tearing into him, as if her pain sensors were nonexistent when he scratched the porcelain of her skin rabidly. She was a predator who had her prey cornered. And Cecilia knew what came next.

Ava hissed, the light glinting off of her fangs making them seem even deadlier. 

The pinned supernatural spit at her, his face still defiant. “What? Did I damage your little snack? I am _terribly_ sorry.” He still managed to grin as he mocked the seething vampire.

That was the final straw. 

Her fangs tore into his throat. Not to feed, just kill. 

There had been no time to scream as his skin was torn to shreds, blood splatter painted both the wall and Ava in a haunting crimson. Blood coated the bottom half of her face, streams running down her chin and over her neck, soaking the collar of her shirt. What once was a grey shirt was now a sickly burgundy that left sloppy streaks over the white of her skin as she moved.

Ava yelled, whether in victory or fury Cecilia didn’t know, she tore his head off of his body, allowing it to slump to the floor. Her crimson hand buried in the man’s dark hair as his lifeless eyes stared at Cecilia. 

Within them was held the last emotion he felt.

Terror.

The same feeling was weighing heavy in Cecilia’s chest as she whimpered in both pain and fear as she finally tossed the severed head to the side, trying to further distance herself from Ava. This wasn’t her Ava, she wasn’t thinking clearly, or thinking at all. 

Ava stood for a long moment, staring at the headless body before her. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and her skin glistened with perspiration and blood. The once neat bun her hair had been in had completely fallen out, the dark blonde tendrils now colored red from the fight. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes, nostrils flaring wildly. 

“Ava?” Cecilia’s voice cracked as tears she didn’t even know were there ran down her cheeks. They fell from her face, tinted red from the blood still oozing from her wounds. 

The vampire’s eyes snapped open and she turned to her quickly, too quickly. It made Cecilia flinch away in fear she wasn’t in control still. 

Upon fully assessing the state the detective was in, Ava managed to pull herself together in the blink of an eye. “Oh god, Cecilia.” She moved in a flash, not realizing how the sudden movements spooked her already frayed nerves. 

They were both blood-soaked as Ava gathered her in her arms, so Cecilia hardly noticed the slickness of the embrace as the bulk of Ava’s arms were lathered a thick layer of gore.

“I am here, I have you. You are safe now.” Ava’s voice was thick with tears of her own. 

“The others…” she began to ask as they were leaving the building. 

“They will be fine. You are my only concern.” Her words were stern with no room for argument as Ava hugged her closer to her body. “I am so sorry, Cecilia.”

Cecilia was blinking rapidly, trying her damnedest to stay conscious. But it was so hard. 

“Cecilia, please stay with me!” Ava pleaded, but she was already slipping away.

The darkness was so much easier than the pain of her body and the sight she had witnessed. She gave in, letting her unconscious curl around her mind, its commanding fingers pulling her eyes closed, leaving a screaming Ava behind. 

***

Ava had refused to move from her spot beside Cecilia’s hospital bed since she was let into the room. 

A chair had set up for her when she arrived and any insistence that she leave to get some rest was met with a cold glare that could turn even the strongest person to stone. 

She had been parted from her long enough when medics from the Agency had to all but pry the unconscious girl from her bloodied arms to load her into the ambulance. Ava hadn’t been allowed to go with them no matter how much she hurled venomous threats their way. They still slammed the doors shut and sped off, the ear-splitting sirens slicing the air, making her cringe. 

The rest of Unit Bravo met up with Ava just as the vehicle was pulling out of sight. 

Nat had gone to place a steady hand on her friend’s shoulder but decided against it when she realized the gore that soaked her. “Ava,” she gasped, pulling her hand back in shock, “what happened?”

Farah blanched at the sight. Even Morgan’s usually steady gaze faltered.

Ava made no answer.

It had taken an hour to wash away the remnants of the fight. Hot water aimed to soothe the soreness of her muscles as she watched the red water circle around the drain blankly. Her hair had been the hardest to get clean. For a moment, she had been convinced that the ends of her honey-toned hair would permanently be dyed from the carnage. Like the rest, it finally washed away leaving only the sick feeling in her stomach and the memories replaying in her mind to remind her of the monster she was.

She stared at Cecilia pitifully, cringing as she remembered the look of fear in her eyes as she watched Ava tear into her captor.

In her heart, she knew the girl would be terrified of her now after seeing what she truly was. Cecilia would want nothing to do with her and Ava wasn’t sure how she would recover from being tossed aside by the only person she had ever truly _loved_. 

A traitorous tear rolled down her cheek, she swiped at it angrily.

“Ava?”

She jumped, startled at the sound of her own name.

Those big brown eyes she thought about so often were concentrated on her. They were tired and worried, mirroring the small frown on Cecilia’s lips. 

“I’m here, _mea vita_ ,” she took the girl’s hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss the bruised knuckles gently. 

The pet name made her smile weakly. “I love when you call me that.”

Ava gave a choked laugh, more tears running down her face. “I say it because it is true. You are my life and I will never forgive myself for letting you get hurt.”

“Ava,” Cecilia cooed, trying to suppress the wince that ensued as she attempted to sit up. Ava’s hands quickly moved to help her, adjusting the pillows so she could be comfortable. Taking advantage of the fact her hand was freed from the vampire’s desperate grip, Cecilia placed it on her lover’s cheek, tenderly wiping away the tears. “You saved my life, yet again may I add.” The corners of her mouth quirked up into a small smile as she tried to distract her with humor. 

“I lost control,” Ava pulled away, the hand Cecilia had been caressing her face with now fell limply to the bed. “I was not good enough. I could have _hurt_ you, Cecilia.”

She shook her head with a sigh. “You didn’t.”

“But I could have!” Ava flew up from her chair, knocking the piece of furniture backward from the force. “I was not in the right state of mind!” She began to pace in front of the bed. 

Cecilia watched silently.

“I was blinded by rage. Rage makes us— _me_ weak, don’t you understand?” Her voice was rising exponentially, but she didn’t care. “If I hurt you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I have seen wars, plagues, disasters, and barely batted an eye. But you,” she stalked over, kneeling down beside her, clutching the railing on the side of the bed so hard her hands left indents. “You are my undoing.”

She raised her eyebrows at Ava’s confession and to Ava’s surprise, Cecilia smiled.

“Who knew it would take but a simple human to take down the mighty Commanding Agent du Mortain?” Cecilia teased, reaching out to hold the collar of Ava’s t-shirt, trying to pull her closer. 

Ava allowed herself to be led towards her, too entranced by her easy answer. 

Cecilia shifted, wrapping her arms around the vampire’s broad shoulders, hugging her as tight as she could manage with her injuries. 

She buried her face in her neck, breathing in the comforting scent of her. Cecilia smelt like the sweetness of wildflowers, carefree and resilient, mixed with the foreign medical scent of the infirmary. 

“I love you, Ava. Nothing is going to change that. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Ava’s smile pressed against the warmth of Cecilia’s skin. How did she of all people get so lucky? She had always thought love was not for her. She had lived almost a millennium thinking love is what made people weak. But now she knew the truth.

Being in love is what made her stronger. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @seravadumortain!


End file.
